villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/Villains that should be recognized
My second blog, but this time I wanted to leave my opinion and expression. I realize that there are many villains in fiction that does not deserve proper treatment and reception they deserve. Villains who are vile, cruel and inhuman and shocked the audience with their acts but they are not known as the "most evil villains". These villains that were admired or hated by the audience and should receive a better reception from worldwide. People often get imprisioned in the system that they had held and do not show more interest in discovering new antagonists or villains because they think those villains which they saw are the most evil villains they already saw in fiction. What I am saying are villains who were incredibly vile in their proper universes but were not recognized or spoken worldwide or on Internet. They were simply ignored or few speak about them. Remember, that's my opnion. Leave a comment if you know some Complete Monster who is incredibly evil but don't receive attention, if you want. Here is my list of the top 5 ignored most evil villains (in no order) #Dick Hardly: by far the darkest character and vile villain Powerpuff Girls series. Unlike other villains that were played most of the time to laughs, Dick Hardly, on the other hand, was one of the only one (if not the) villain that was played 100% serious. Despite being the darkest villain of PG series, he apparently was considered someting like a "one-shot villain" without importance. His fame grow up just a little when Tvtropes approved him as a CM. #Fallen Hana: a villain simply bizarre with cannibalistic, sadistics and sexual tendencies. Despite being the main villain of that short anime musical-episode, she was not much remembered. Instead of Fallen Hana, the Meme Girls had all the spotlights. #Champ (Akame Ga Kill!): a rapist and mass murderer of children. He mercilessly rapes children and take virginity of young girls and kill them without mercy. He even raped Bols' daughter on top of his grave. God, he along with Syura are real evil mother%$% monsters and bastards who do not deserve nothing but a slow and painful dead. Even being the most twisted character in AgK he was forgotten as if he were not for nothing. #Fenrir Greyback: another sadistic murderer and rapist of children. He did a few things compared to Voldemort, but his actions were more violent and barbarous. He was more cruel than Bellatrix but he was forgotten as if he were nothing but another Death Comissal. #Isaac Ray Peram Westcott: my prime example here. I'll be honest; I'm not impressed with Johan Liebert (that's supposed to be the most evil villain in animes from all times). Isaac Westcott is an extremely obscure character who represents the dark side of humanity and the nihilism. He involves contents that defies the laws of God and the creation of the universe. Committed the worst possible crimes in the face of the Earth: mass genocide, torture of children, creation of countless wars, global hatred, global manipulation, false propaganda, destruction of realities, making his own daughter commit suicide for his "dream", corruption in global scale, manipulating the entire humanity like a bunch of animals, psychological torture in Spirits and humans, mass rape, child abuse, experiments in women and children, killed and tortured thousands of his subordinates, oppression, the death of 170 million innocent and fascism. And his goal is to become a Dark God to kill Christ, overthrow the laws of reality and plunge all realities in death and eternal state of destruction and chaos (for no reason, just for fun). But he is little known (of course, who will talk about the bad guy on a show full of pretty girls). Many who know him know that he would send a slap in the face Johan, Major, Medusa, Griffith, Ragyo Kiryuin and Aizen like a child's play. Category:Blog posts